The Dreamer
by Lara Knight
Summary: What if Beckett woke up after castle? Beckett loved sleep. Sleep was good. Until she started dreaming. Thats when he crept into her mind. He always just appeared. That dream was no different. based on cuffed...enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

What if Beckett woke up after castle?  
Beckett loved sleep. Sleep was good. Until she started dreaming. Thats when he crept into her mind. He always just appeared. That dream was no different. She was sitting at her desk at the precinct focusing on her current case late at there he was with two coffees in his hands and a smile on his face. And he said i love you, kate. We can make this all work and before she could answer his lips had make an aggressive attack on hers. Then something clicked in her head and she kissed back. And boy did she kiss back. And as she did it got hotter and hotter. Lucky it was so late that no one was left at the 12th besides them. He pushed her back to sit on the desk. Just then the elevator chimed and kevin ryan walked out And headed straight towards his desk with his eye locked on a paper sitting on his keyboard. Kate leaped back into her chair faster than she thought she possibly could. And castle was left standing in complete shock that kate had pulled away from such a hot kiss. Kate s computer and light were off so if castle hadn t yelled out HEY! ryan wouldn t have noticed them. hey guys, its late you should turn in all this is gonna be here tomorrow. he said with a smile. And before they new what had happened ryan had grabbed his paper and was heading back to the elevator. hey castle you coming? he yelled from just outside the elevator. He smiled at kate and yelled yeah sure give me a second . They both knew that if rick didn t leave with ryan he would know something was up. He ran off to meet ryan. Within a few seconds of entering the lift kate sent a quick text to castle meet me at my apartment . Moments later she got a reply cant wait! :) . Kate walked into the integration room realizing she had forgotten some papers in there. After finishing up faster than she normally would have because lets face it she had something to look forward too. After screaming his name so many times during there well yeah. kate? Kate!, kate? Wake up Beckett! why is he calling me Beckett again? she thought as she looked deep into his blue eyes. She turned over to hug his chest to show she was wake. She smiled because in that moment she was happy. kate you have to wake up. Kate I need you to wake up. he said blankly. Rick? . Rick, im wake. . kate you need to wake up! Now! . She opened her eyes to see it was all just a dream. She felt dazed. Rick looked worried. why is my hand on his chest? .  
hey said rick. Looking very relived that she opened her eyes.  
hey she smiled. Then he grinned. why was he grinning so much? she asked herself What? What castle was sooooo funny? she spat at him.  
well . he ginned sooo hard she though he might burst out laughing.  
well what castle? Come one spit it out! She was almost yelling at him.  
well . You were.. Ummmm Castle stuttered out.  
CASTLE WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT? she yelled at him.  
okay. Okay jeez your the one screaming out my name and is getting all turned on. With your hand on my chest! he screamed at the ground. Nothin of what he said registered in Kate s mind until the feeling came back to her body. wait! Huh why do i feel like this i haven t been thinking about Cas- and before she finished that thought it popped in her mind The dream . ohhh shit, i need to get out of here. Now! she panicked. She went to get up but her arm was holding her down. It was cuffed to castle hand.. ohh shit! . why is my back hurting? she thought ad she sat up with castle by her side. hey castle, lift my top. ohh god i really didn t think that thought did I? she thought only moments after saying it. Are you drunk or something? Coz i think you maybe still be under the influence but okay . not like that castle theres something that hurts she smiled to herself thinking how good it would be if it was the other way . She felt the cool air on her back as rick gently lifted her top. The cool air was quickly covered with ricks large hand feeling the small of her back. Just then she thought about what lanie says about men with big hands. Completely lost in her our thoughts of how else rick could use those big hands for. Kate didn t realize how long ricks hand had been there or that it was moving. For a moment she considered yelling at him for it. But something stopped her. She didn t know if it was her wild child , shock or the fact that little under 5 minutes ago she was screaming his name. But she didn t stop him. Rick took this as a good sign and continued by moving his hand around to her rather flat stomach. Before pulling her face to around to a passionate kiss. And from there one thing lead to another. This time kate wasn t dreaming it was very real. And rick was there everyday to remind her. The end 


	2. Chapter 2

the dreamer

Rick's dream...

Like Kate, Rick also enjoyed sleep because she was all his in his dreams. But only in his dreams. This dream was on their current case it was simple but it hit home. The man, Brandon Honey got in a huge fight with his long time girlfriend, Jade Tyler and stabbed her in her sleep. Their fight started because Brandon choose to go to the movies with his friend rather than jade. And when she was hurt by that she didn't bring it up and in a way let it get worse. It got so bad that Brandon was left with no idea why or what to do and just wanted to end it all. After he realized what he did, he killed himself, without her his life wasn't worth living.

Sometimes Rick thought about life without Kate. And that was it, there wasn't life without Kate. At least not one he wanted to live.  
sometimes he thought about what would have happened if she didn't make after the shooting. He honesty thought she wouldn't. The doctors didn't think she would. A bullet to the heart, she shouldnt have surived. He liked to think the "I love you" had something to do with it.

And there was kate, sitting in a hospital bed, her hair a mess, her skin had no colour but to him she still looked as beautiful as ever.  
"hey, Castle." she said with a week smile.  
"Kate? What are you doing in the hospital you got out months ago." he said with a confused look on his face.  
"Are you okay, Rick?" she said suddenly confused on why he was acting so strange.  
And then something in Ricks mind clicked. "This is a dream!" he thought. He had never realized a dream was a dream before. "I could have some fun"  
he thought and grinned to himself. "Rick,those are lovely flowers." she said trying to bring he back to realitiy.  
"yes, they are lovely flowers for a lovely woman." she said with a smile as he handed the flowers to Kate.  
"Thank you Rick" she said with almost a sad smile.  
"Ohhhhh...she just broke up with josh." he rememebered.  
"Kate, I Love you. lets go to my house and live happily ever after." He said holding her hand.  
"Ohhh Rick...OHH RICK...RICK...RICK" she screamed his name. He wasn't staying that it wasn't a turn on. But "why?" he thought. He took a step towards her and leaned down to kiss her. but in that moment she vanished along with that wonderful dream world.

He opened his eyes quickly to find Kate still screaming his name. "I need to wake her up." he thought.  
"Kate? Kate!, Kate? Wake up Beckett!" he said to a Kate Beckett that didn't want to wake up. She turned over to hug his chest. He smiled, she wanted him in her dreams. Who was he to stop her from hugging him? "Rick? Rick, im wake. ." she subconsciously replied.  
"Kate you need to wake up! Now!" he almost yelled at her.  
possiblities rushed thought Rick's mind "What if she doesn't wake up? What if she is mad at me fore waking her up? What if she hates me?" he rapidly thought.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked very dazed. When she did Rick felt such relief to see her soft green eyes.  
"Hey" he said trying to see if she was mentaly there yet.  
"Hey" she smiled to him. Then he saw how turned on she was. All the signs were there. He couldn't couldnt help but grin at her.  
"What? What is sooooooo funnny?" she asked him. "She must have noticed my grin" he thought.  
"Well" He said trying to to give it away. "Ohh god im gonna burst out laughing" he thought.  
"Well what Castle? Come on spit it out!" She was almost yelling at him.  
"Well. You were..Ummmm" Castle stuttered out.  
"CASTLE WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT?" she was definatly yelling at him.  
"Okay jeez your the one screaming out my name and is getting all turned on, With your hand on my chest!" he screamed at the ground.  
She seemed to be in another world. Then she looked panicked, very panicked. Then she got up trying to get away from him. But their hands were cuffed together.  
"Hey Castle, lift my top." she said as she sat back down. "Did she really just say that? Well, Im not gonna pass up this opportunity" Rick thought to himself.  
"Are you drunk or something? because I think you maybe still be under the influence but okay" He said with a devilish smile.  
"Not like that castle, there's something that hurts" She said with a devilish smile of her own of which surprized Rick.  
Rick did as he was told and lifted Kate's top to see the golden, smooth small of Kate's back. He felt her skin under his hand and he loved it. She didn't move away Rick was surpirzed that she didn't say something when his hand was there longer than it had to be. Rick took this as a sign and moved his hand more. Then he waited a moment to see if she objected. She didn't. So he moved it round to her flat stomach. Before going in for the kiss that he had wanted to do so badly. It was passionate and from there they did what they both really wanted. ;)  



End file.
